¿Sasuke O Ramen?
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Naruto es sometido a una difícil desición: ¿Sasuke o ramen?


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de serie con Sasuke de vuelta en Konoha.**

* * *

**¿SASUKE O RAMEN?**

_Capítulo Único_

Los gustos de Naruto eran obvios y sencillos. Le gustaba su compañera Sakura Haruno, le gustaba el ramen, regar sus plantas, tener misiones emocionantes, el título de Hokage y tener amigos. Sin embargo, cuando se añadía Uchiha Sasuke a la ecuación el tema se complicaba un poco. ¿A Naruto le gustaba Sasuke? La respuesta era sí, sí le gustaba, después de todo, uno no mueve cielo, mar, tierra y una guerra ninja para recuperar a su compañero de equipo; el problema era que lo que Naruto tenía con Sasuke era diferente de lo que tenía con cualquier otro compañero, con alguno de sus maestros o con la mismísima Sakura Haruno. Era… especial.

A veces daban la pinta de ser una pareja, por más que Konoha no tuviera la mente tan abierta para aprobar a los homosexuales. En ocasiones parecían rivales acérrimos; otras simplemente camaradas. Muchas, las más, mejores amigos. Y si se le preguntaba a Naruto, el chico no sabía qué contestar. Él solamente era natural con Sasuke y ya. No definía su relación aparte de "mi mejor amigo", frase que quedaba ambigua y fuera de lugar en esos dos. Cuestionar a Sasuke sobre lo mismo era peor que una pérdida de tiempo, así que nadie, aparte de Sakura, había osado a preguntárselo, la cual recibió una mirada congelante y un monosílabo que no aclaraba nada.

Entonces, a Teuchi, dueño del puesto vendedor del alimento más amado del rubio, decidió, junto con Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, urdir un plan malvado para comprender qué tan profundo era el amor de Naruto hacia Sasuke. Ino estaba aburrida, Sakura ansiosa y Teuchi curioso. Esas eran las razones.

—¡Naruto! —Ino lo llamo enérgicamente sentada en uno de los banquitos de Ichiraku—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Pensé que me podrías plantar.

—¡No te plantaría, Ino! ¡De veras! —respondió alegremente sentándose a su lado—. Aunque es raro que tú me hayas invitado a comer.

—¿Quieres ramen miso o sal ramen? —evadió Ino.—. Yo invito. Todo lo que quieras. No te cortes.

—Un miso ramen para empezar —sonrió Naruto. Ino también, pero la suya era una sonrisa más siniestra.

Justo cuando el plato de Naruto estaba siendo servido, Sakura se presentó en Ichiraku, fingiendo estar apurada y agitada.

—¡Naruto! Sasuke te busca. Dice que vayas ahora —jadeó para añadir dramatismo, el tazón con el ramen miso fue puesto justo en frente de Naruto. Sus fosas nasales inhalaron el aroma—. Quiere verte. En su casa.

—¿Ahora 'ttebayo?

—Sí.

—Ino…

—Solamente tengo tiempo de invitarte hoy —mintió la rubia—. La florería está muy ocupada últimamente y no hay quien la atienda.

—¿No puedes esperarme un rato 'ttebayo?

—Como dije, estoy ocupada, Naruto.

—¿Y bien, irás con Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, sus ojos brillaban con expectación. Había apostado con Ino que entre la elección de ramen y Sasuke, Naruto iría corriendo tras el segundo. Si sucedía según sus predicciones ganaría el sueldo de su mejor amiga las próximas tres misiones. Fueran de la clase que fueran.

—Yo —balbuceó Uzumaki con cara de estrangulamiento. Era una difícil decisión—… ¿de verdad no puedes, Ino?

—No, lo siento.

—Entonces… yo… —Naruto miró lastimosamente su plato de ramen humeante y delicioso que aún no podía probar, luego echó un vistazo a Teuchi. El hombre se había mantenido al margen del asunto y el jinchuriki esperaba obtener alguna clase de apoyo moral de él, sin embargo, Teuchi no hizo ningún gesto que le dijera qué tenía que hacer. Debería decidir solo—… Quiero ramen —declaró Naruto—. Mañana iré a ver a Sasuke 'ttebayo —dijo no muy convencido, pero, en cuanto los fideos tocaron su lengua, Naruto estuvo contento de su decisión.

Sakura, Ino y Teuchi, por su parte, obtuvieron su respuesta:

El ramen era mejor que Sasuke.

* * *

**Está basado en un gif que me encontré en Tumblr :D ni se parece al gif ya, pero así salió xD Ahora, los invito a pasar a mi página de Facebook :D Miss Pringles (búsquenla así o busquen el link en mi perfil) para que me acosen… jaja, para que sepan qué nuevas novedades (lol xD) voy a estar publicando. O si simplemente quieren hablar conmigo o preguntarme algo :D**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
